Wahrheit
by HetaHearts
Summary: Italy notices Germany hasn't been himself lately. So with a call from his friend, Italy learns a secret that will change everything.
1. Ch1: Verita

_**Hey guys and I'm sorry I'm not doing anything on "Destiny's Bond" but I'm drawing a blank on ideas for that story. If you guys have ideas for the next chapter on that story, you can put it in a review and I'll see what I can do. For now, I'm going to work on this new fic.**_

_**This is an idea me and a friend of mine, liondancer17 (check out her stories if you like Hetalia stories with deep, emotional stuff in it), had and she insisted on me doing the fic for it. So here you go with a Hetalia Axis Powers fic that will truly keep you entertained (hopefully). By the way, the name of this fic is "Truth" in German.**_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

**Chapter 1: **_**Verita**_

XX (Italy's POV) XX

Feliciano had come to realise that his friend, Ludwig, wasn't acting like himself lately and it was starting to worry him. Whenever he would ask what's going on, Ludwig would just wave it off and act like nothing was wrong. Feliciano took notice to the fact that the German had a distant look in his eyes at all times, as if in deep thought. Ludwig would sometimes walk up to Feliciano, looking at him as if he wanted to say something, but continue walking without saying a word.

Today, Feliciano was at home, still worried about his friend and what was troubling him. He mostly worried about Ludwig because of his feelings toward him. His feelings were not so much friendly, but...more-than-friends. When Feliciano looked at the German, he saw how his cornflower eyes sparkled in the light, how his waist had a kind of feminine look to it, and found it weird that out of the many times he saw Ludwig without his over shirt on, he never saw him completely shirtless. As he sat, eating his lunch and thinking, the phone began to ring, pulling him out of his thoughts. He picked it up and waited for someone to speak.

"_Um... Hello Feli_." Feliciano instantlly recognized the German accent and replied in his normally chipper, perky voice.

"_Ciao_ Ludwig! What are you doing?" Feliciano could have sworn that he heard the voice of Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, in the background. It almost sounded like he was yelling at Ludwig, but he couldn't make out what had been said. He soon heard Ludwig take a deep breath and continue to talk.

"_I...wanted to ask if you could...drop by my home later today... It's okay if you can't."_ He seemed to hesitate before adding the last part and had a sort of a soft, depressed tone to his voice. This made the Italian uneasy because he didn't know if Ludwig was okay or not.

"Are you alright, Ludwig? You don't sound too good."The Italian spoke, worry colouring his voice.

"Ja, _I'm fine Feli_." He heard a kind of strain to his friends voice but he continued. "_I...just need to talk to you in person_."

"_Si_. I'll be over soon." After he said this, there was a short silence, soon followed by a noise from Ludwig confirming what had been said. They both said good bye and hung up. The Italian then got up, sat his plate in the sink, and went get ready to leave, lost in thought the whole time.

XX (Germany's POV) XX

After Ludwig hung up the phone, he turned around to see Gilbert smirking at him, seemingly mocking his entire conversation with Feliciano. His scarlet eyes glittered with mirth, and the German winced.

"What are you smiling about?" Ludwig questioned with one eyebrow up, anticipating his answer.

"You have kept this entire act up for, like, forever and he still hasn't figured it out? Wow, this guy is _way_ smart." Gilbert exclaimed, sarcasim colouring his voice so perfectly that it seemed as if it was always there. The younger German simply crossed his arms and shook his head.

"He hasn't figured out yet because I haven't let him know yet, _**not**_ because he's a slow person." Ludwig said, the same tone with his voice that had never changed, with a hint of agitation because of Gilbert. He then brushed past his older brother on his way to get ready for Feli's arrival. As he walked by, Gilbert caught his arm.

"Seriously. He's going to be surprised." Gil said. His tone was flat, but there was...something underneath it.

"I know. But I have to tell him. He will accept me...I know it." Ludwig replied. Gil still didn't look at him.

"For his sake, I hope so."

XX (Italy's POV) XX

Feliciano was fully ready to head to Ludwig's house when he stopped. What if Ludwig was going to say he didn't want to be his friend anymore? What if he did all this just to string him along and give him false hope? As these things passed through the Italian's mind, dread built up inside him. He never wanted these things to happen and hoped they didn't. It was then he realized that he was gripping the door knob so tight that his knuckles were white. He took a long, shaky breath and proceeded to the German's house.

XX (time skip) XX

The Italian had finally reached Ludwig's home after much hesitation. He hesitated to knock, his hands clenching into fists at his side, slowly turning white. He then raised one shaking, white fist and knocked a couple of times on the door. He waited for what seemed like 5 minutes before turning to leave. Then he heard the door open and turned back around to see his friend standing there, motioning with his hand for him to enter.

Feliciano stepped inside, still captivated by how wonderful Ludwig's home was. It was much cleaner and a lot more organized than his home. His eyes lit up like a child's as they took in the sight. Then his gaze landed on the one who invited him, Ludwig. His eyes unconciously looked him up and down, taking in everything about him. His gaze trailed up to his eyes and stop. There was something to them that just made them shine against even a dim light. He then moved his gaze to his lips. They seem to have a feminine look to them. His mind started to wander and he found that the German's face would always turn a light red when he hugged him, and how embarassed he would get when the Italian would compliment him. Also, even though Ludwig was taller than Gilbert and seemed to have a bigger build, he actually had very slender shoulders. Feliciano also realised that Ludwig's waist was soft when hugging him and how his hand were delicate, even after all the wars he had been through. Most of all, the Italian noticed that Ludwig's eyes seemed to soften when he smiled. This made Feliciano very curious, considering that he hadn't showed this much emotional change with anyone else.

Feliciano was so deep in thought that he forgot he had been staring at the one whom his thoughts were based upon. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and blushed, turning away.

"_Mi dispiace_, I'm sorry for staring. So what did you want to talk to me about?" He spoke these words with an anticipating expression, the only other thing on his face was the slowly decreasing blush.

"W-Well I had s-something to t-tell you that I couldn't t-tell you over the ph-phone." Ludwig looked away and shook nervously and Feliciano's eyes widened. He had never heard his friend so nervous before, and this made him even more anxious to know what the German was about to tell him. So he decided to speed up the process by asking questions.

"Ludwig, what is it? What is it that your trying to tell me?" Feliciano took a few steps toward his friend, hoping to comfort him enough for him to calm down.

"_Nun..._I...I...Feli...I..." The German hesitated before adding, "Feli...do you...like me?" The Italian blinked and stepped closer.

"Of course, I like you. Why would you ask that?" Feliciano asked as he stopped in front of Ludwig, cocking his head to the side in question.

"Because...what if...I changed?" At this, Feliciano was further confused. Then the thought of him losing his friend floated back into his mind. He shook his head to rid himself of the impending dread and spoke.

"What do you mean by that, Ludwig?" As these words danced off of Feliciano's lips, Ludwig looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Feli but...that's...not my name." Once the words left his mouth, Feliciano was rendered speechless.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Oh cliffhangers, what would we do without you?

Well that was the first chapter of _Wahrheit_ and I will be uploading the second soon because I am too into it to stop now.

Please review~! X3


	2. Ch2: Accettazione

_**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long but here it is! You guys will very much enjoy this chapter. So here you go!**_

_**By the way, **_**Verita **_**means "**_**Truth**_**" in Italian.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: _Accettazione _

XX(Italy's POV)XX

Feliciano seemed frozen in time, unable to bring him self to say a thing. He was incappable of thinking straight. His thoughts jumbled, turning like a violent storm, in a state of chaos inside his mind.

'_What did he mean...by...that's...not his name?' _This was the only thought that seemed to show it self in the form of a question amongst jumbled letters in his head. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, and he felt as though he couldn't breath either. He started to feel light-headed and he stumbled backward slightly, pressing a single hand against his forehead, dizzy...so dizzy...

"Feli, are you okay? Please, answer me!" When he heard this, he realized that the German had been talking to him. He also realized that he had sat down on the couch and let his body sink into the soft furniture. When had he moved...?

"_Si,_ I'm okay...but...what did you mean when you said that 'Ludwig' wasn't your name? How couldn't it be? I've called you that for as long as I've known you!" The Italian was in complete disbelief. His words had a hint of hurt to them that made the German wince, and Feliciano saw regret in those cornflower eyes.

"_Es tut mir leid, _but I..." His voice trailed off and he turned away, like he couldn't stand the way Feliciano was looking at him. His lean shoulders shook violently. Feliciano looked at him curiously, but also felt hurt. Feliciano felt...betrayed...but...he didn't want Ludwig to leave him. Without a word, the German stood up and, with trembling fingers, began to unbutton his outer jacket, the green one he hardly ever removed.

Feliciano completely froze, trying to grasp the sight in front of him. He couldn't fully understand what was going on, all he could do was stare, his mind completely blank. He then saw the German's face turn a deep scarlet as the jacket fell to the floor, revealing something that was completely unexpected. The Italian's eyes widened.

"My real name...is _Monika Beilschmidt. _I'm a girl, Feli, and...I have been...all this time." At this moment, Feliciano's breathing stopped slightly and his heart skipped a beat. Was he hearing this right? Did his best friend, who he'd know forever, and who he knew more about than anyone else, just say that everything he knew about him...was a lie? That he wasn't really a he...but a _she_?

_'How...how could he...be a _girl_?'_ The Italian just couldn't seem to figure out how that was true. His mind suddenly went blank, his face showed no expression, and he was completely silent for what seemed like forever.

XX(time skip)XX

It had been a full 15 minutes since Feliciano had been told that his best friend was a girl. He was just waking up, not realizing until then that he had passed out on the couch. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the couch and rubbed his eyes, seeing the light's piercing intensity made his head hurt. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around and noticed that said German wasn't there. He then heard some noise coming from the kitchen, he and decided to investigate.

"I still think you shouldn't have told him." The Italian recognized the voice to be Gil's and listened from behind the door. There was a hint of disappointment to his voice, and what seemed like concern, but it was hard to tell.

"_Ich weiß, Bruder_...but...I had to tell him. He may not accept me completely...or at all...but at least he knows." Feliciano's eyes widened slightly. He recognized the voice to be Monika's, but he had always heard a deep version of it. It always sounded so serious and...well...manly. Now it sounded alot lighter and sweet with a hint doubt, amd he heard a layer of hurt to it...

_'What did she mean by "He may not accept me"?' _Feliciano had to resist the urge to barge in and say she was wrong, and he kept listening.

"What if he tells everyone? They won't ever treat you the same. I don't want things to be like that for you...not again..." At this point, the Italian was confused.

_'Again?' _He thought, wondering when something like this happened before. Without warning, the door opened and he fell into the kitchen. He scrambled to get up, and met the crimson and conrflower eyes of the German sibilings.

"_Mi dispiace..._I was just...-" The Italian fumbled with his words in order to make a sentence, but Gilbert cut him off.

"We already know that you were standing up against the door. I heard a noise and I assumed it was you." Gilbert's words had a harsh tone and his face had a deadpan expression. This in turn made the Italian wince. He turned to leave, feeling that he wasn't wanted there, when Monika grabbed his arm.

"Wait...I...still have somethings to tell you." Feliciano spun his head around to see that Monika was looking between him and Gil.

"Ok, I'll stay if you want me to." When the words came out of his mouth, he made a small smile and saw the German girl shift uncomfortably and start walking toward the living room. Reluctantly, he followed but hesitated slightly when Gil murmured something. Though he didn't catch what he said and kept walking. The Italian caught up to Monika, sat beside her on the sofa, and waited for her to speak.

"Feli..." She started, "...You heard our conversation, right?" She spoke with an uneasy tone and kept her head down, as though she didn't want to look at Feliciano.

"_Si, _but I only heard the end of it." Feliciano stopped and then added, "What did Gilbert mean by he doesn't want things to be like that for you again?" He looked over and saw Monika shift again and look up at him. She took a deep breath and began to explain.

"When I was younger, people used think since I was a girl that they could push me around. _Bruder _would always try and protect me but it wasn't easy. When I got older, and I could take care of myself, I came up with the idea of disguising myself as a man. That way no one would treat me like how people did when I was little. _Bruder _was the only one that knew...up until now. Though he's still skeptical about the idea of you knowing because of what happened in the past. It may not seem like it, but he can be very responsible when he needs to." When she finished speaking, the Italian was in complete shock. He never knew something like this would happen to someone like her. He always saw that the German was as solid as stone, that nothing could phase her, and thought that she had been that way her whole life.

"Feliciano...Do you still...like me?" Her voice held worry but her eyes concealed hope, and this shocked Feliciano. There were many emotions flashing behind those cornflower coloured eyes, but the Italian couldn't tell what a single one was. He was also surprised by what she had called him. She rarly ever called him by his full name and she would always call him 'Feli'.

"_Si_, I do like you. Your my best friend!" When he answered, he felt as though what he said was a lie. He actually liked Monika for **_more_** than just a friend but didn't know if she liked him back. The Italian always though that the German never really liked him as a friend, but as someone to merily talk to. Someone just considered to be an ally and nothing more.

"Oh..." He looked up to see that the hope in her eyes had fizzled out and they were consumed by sadness, like she was hoping he would have said something else. Something flashed through Feliciano mind and he began to wonder if it were true. _'Does she...actually have...feelings for me?' _This question echoed through his head, repeating the same thing over and over. Monika looked up, keeping her eyes out of sight of the Italian, though he could have sworn that he saw tears in them and a small blush on her cheeks.

"Feli...Do you...think I'm...pretty?" A big wave of worry mixed with happiness washed over Feliciano, and he couldn't help but smile slightly. He slid toward Monika and pulled her into an embrace. As he did, he uttered a small, hollow chuckle, which evolved into a happy, chiming laugh.

"No, I don't think your pretty." Monika looked up, tears more aparent in her eyes, and opened her mouth, as if to question his words when Feliciano cut her off by whispering in her ear, "I think your beautiful, Moni." The Italian saw that Monika was surprised. Why was she surprised? Didn't she know how Feliciano felt?

"You're...so stupid, Feli." She murmured, shaking her head. She looked at him, a small grin playing on her lips.


	3. Ch3: Segreti

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter but I keep getting busy and never have time. Ugh, LIFE! But I hope you guys enjoy this chappie and can forgive me.**

**By the way, _Accettazione _means 'Acceptance' in Italian.**  
><strong>_<strong>

**Chapter 3: **_**Segreti**_

xX (Italy's POV) Xx

Once again, Italy was running from Germany, who was steadily catching up to him, because he didn't want to train. He turned a corner and ducked into a bush as he waited for the German to pass. He was catching his breath when he heard something moving around behind him. He sat there frozen, ready to run again if it happened to be Germany that found him. The Italian felt a hand gently place itself on his shoulder as the person it belonged to began to speak.

"Um...Feliciano-san? Why are you in a bush?" He realized the voice to be Japan's and turned around to look at him. As he did so, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, um, ciao Kiku! I was just taking a break from training!" Italy had a feeling that Japan was sent by Germany to find him and added, "Did M-Ludwig send you here to find me and bring me back?" Japan shook his head but looked at Italy with curiosity in his charcoal eyes. The Italian shook under Japan's steady gaze.

"No, I was doing the same as you."The Italian made a slight sigh of relief that Japan wasn't going to take him back to training. "However...I'm curious...have you noticed that Ludwig-san has been acting strange lately?" Italy suddenly froze, afraid of what to say as a reply to the unexpected question. He didn't want tell the other the German's secret, and he didn't even know if that was what he was questioning about, but he had to keep the secret no matter what.

"Ve~, What do you mean by strange? I haven't noticed any weird behavior." He said with a confused look on his face to figure out what exactly the Japanese man was asking.

"...Well...if you don't see anything wrong...I guess I'm just worrying about nothing" Japan made an apologetic smile and added, "Sorry if I worried you, Feliciano-san." He bowed his head in forgiveness and Italy just chuckled.

"It's ok, Kiku! Don't be sorry, you were just curious that's all!" Italy exclaimed, unaware of the fact that he spoke loudly and Germany had been searching nearby. The German heard the familiar voice and followed it and, of course, found Italy and Japan in the bushes hiding from training. When Germany pushed the bushes aside Japan quickly stood up and apologized for any trouble he caused.

"It's ok, Kiku, you didn't cause any trouble. Though I think that's enough training for today, we should be heading home now. We all need our rest for the meeting tomorrow." Germany informed and Italy and Japan both agreed with a firm nod.

xX (Japan's POV) Xx

As they headed home, questions further arose in the Japanese man's mind.

_'What is happening with Ludwig-san? Why does he seem so...different? And why did Feliciano-san seem so...nervous when I asked him about the subject? It was almost like he was keeping a secret from me.' _Japan shook his head, making his dark hair sway slightly, to rid it of the curiosity that always seemed to stick with him. Even though he could read the atmosphere and was very smart, it was difficult for him to wrap his head around this situation. He soon decided to just leave the matter alone and let the answer to his questions come naturally, instead of stressing his brain trying to find them himself. As he walked behind the two in question, he stilled wondered what they were hiding. What was really going on between the two?

xX (Italy's POV) Xx

Once they got to a certain point on their way back home, Italy and Germany said good-bye to Japan as he went back to the hotel that he was staying in. Italy went with Germany back to her house. Once they got back, Italy made his way to the kitchen.

"Moni, do you want something to eat? I can make you something if you'd like." The Italian asked with enthusiasm as he watched her head for the stairs. She stopped and spun around to look at him, her expression soft and her face tinted slightly red.

"You can just make some pasta if you want. Can you put some wurst in mine, _bitte?_" Italy had to think a short moment before figuring out that _bitte _meant please and nodded as he skipped off into the kitchen.

"_So albern_..." The German whispered to herself as she slowly climbed the steps, meanwhile starting to daydream about the perky Italian boy making her dinner.  
>_<p>

Super short chapter, sorry! DX I'm honestly, completely, deeply, and truly sorry that this is all you get for your long wait. From now on, I actually have an idea for future chapters, so I shouldn't have quite as much writer's block. If you have ideas for chapters to come, put it in a comment or send me a PM. I'm open for suggestions! Thank you so much for any of you that have stayed with me on this story and I hope to have more coming your way. Ciao! :3


	4. Ch4: La Prima Data Part 1

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I just haven't had much...inspiration. *sighs* A complete case of writers block. But I'm back and ready to upload. I hope all of you 2 people that still read this enjoy it.**

**_Segreti_ is Italian for '_Secrets_'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <em>La Prima Data Part 1<em>_  
><em>**

xX (Italy's POV) Xx

Feliciano was extremely nervous, shaking from head to toe as he walked to Monika's home. He had picked a bunch of cornflowers that had been growing in his garden to give to her. He took a glance at them, imagining Moni's beautiful cornflower eyes looking up into his copper ones.

His thoughts were interrupted by a German man bumping into him as he was walking by. He said something in his native tongue that sounded like an apology, and then kept walking. It was then that he realized that he had stopped walking entirely and was just staring at the bundle of blue flowers. He shook his head to get rid of the image as butterflies formed in his stomach. He continued walking, staring blankly ahead as his mind raced and his heart pounded in his ears, until he reached his destination. He made his way to the door, adjusting bouquet into one hand, and taking a deep breath before knocking on the sturdy wood with the other. A minute passed before the door opened. Sure enough, Monika was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

_'She must have just woken up.' _He thought to himself as he watched her yawn adorably and then look up at him. He felt heat rise into his cheeks.

"_B-Buongiorno__, _Moni." He stuttered. She stared at him for a bit, still apparently tired, then gave him one of her genuine smiles.

"_Guten Morgen_, Feli. I didn't expect you to come over today." Monika said politely as she gestured for him to come in. He nodded and quickly walked in as she shut the door behind him. He spun back around to see a confused look on the her face.

"So why _**are**_ you here?" She asked with her head slightly tilted. Feliciano couldn't speak. He was too entranced by those large, cornflower eyes, trying to find the reason as to why they wouldn't let him avert his gaze. He swallowed a big lump that had formed in his throat and pulled at his collar, suddenly thinking it was a bit too tight. He inhaled a shaky breath and looked down at his feet.

"O-Oh, I-I uh...um...these are for you!" He shouted nervously as he shoved the cornflower bouquet at her. She jumped in surprise and took the flowers, looking at them with wide eyes. As she stared at the bouquet, her face tinted a slight pink. She looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"W-What are these for?" She stuttered. Feliciano once more felt himself being captured in those oceanic eyes. He was hypnotized by them, by those beautiful orbs. How he wished he could see more in those eyes. How he hoped he could see her eyes glow with warmth, like they do when she smiles at him, like the sun peeking through the clouds.

"Moni...I wanted to ask...if you were willing to...go out on a date...with me?" He fumbled with finding the right words but finally got his point across. He noticed that she had looked back down at the flowers, a small pout forming on his face since he couldn't see her eyes anymore , but he could make out the blush on her cheeks growing darker. She merely stood there, motionless and silent. Feliciano waited, hoping that she would give answer. Though this _**was** _the first time actually expressing his feelings towards the German, he had this little feeling that she would accept.

Or at least let him down easily.

He really hope it would be the former.

"Feli, I...I...I would love to...go on a date...with you." Monika said finally. He stood there in shock. He did kinda expect this answer but it somehow still put him in a state of disbelief. Once he got over the initial shock, he stepped towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. He noticed that she tensed at the sudden embrace but relaxed a little and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. They stayed like this, just enjoying each other's presence. Before long, he heard her mumble something that got muffled by his shirt. He uttered a small 'Hmm?', letting her know that he didn't hear what she said. She pulled away from his grip, making him utter a slight whine at the action, while avoiding eye contact.

"I-I said I don't have anything to wear on our...um...date." She repeated, her face almost the shade of a ripe tomato. Feliciano hadn't really thought about it before but now that the subject was brought to his attention, he realized that she never did wear anything...feminine. She always wore that big uniform and suits, he had never seen her in anything that actually fit her or things like skirts and dresses. I didn't take long for an idea to come to his mind.

"I know, Moni, I can take you shopping! I can buy you something for our date! We have time since I came over so early!" He shouted excitedly. Her head shot up, her eyes the size of saucers.

"_Nein!_" Monika blurted out,"I-Its fine! I-I'm sure I can find something to wear." She said waving her hands quickly, dismissing the idea. His mouth formed into a pout as he insisted on taking her shopping. It was then that Gilbert decided to walk downstairs and see what was going on.

"What's going on down here?" Gilbert asked as he eyed Feliciano, a slight glint of disapproval in his eyes. Feliciano could tell that Gil still didn't fully trust him yet. He knew that he was going to have to find a way for Gil to like him, but for now, he would focus on Moni and finding out if she fully liked him or not.

"Well, _b__ruder_, we were just-" Monika managed to say before getting interrupted by Feli.

"We were just heading to the store to get Moni some clothes for our date!" The Italian explained enthusiastically, not giving a second thought towards the statement. Gilbert stared him down intensely with his piercing red eyes, an eyebrow raised in question. Then he shifted his eyes to his sister, wanting to hear an answer from her.

"Um...y-yeah...what he said." She hesitantly confirmed. Gilbert looked unsure, switching his gaze between Monika and Feliciano.

"Ok. I'm fine with that." He said, still looking a bit uneasy. Feliciano smiled and looked at Moni. She let out a small sigh and started walking towards the stairs.

"Well if we are leaving now, I have to get dressed." She said while motioning toward the sweat pants and old T-shirt she had on. Feliciano chuckled as she climbed the stairs. Gil soon followed, giving him one last look that seemed to say _'I'm watching you...'_

The Italian took this opportunity to sit down and look around. He had been there many times, but no matter what, it was still beautiful. It was just a two story house that had lots of space in it. Though it was simple, it was beautiful nonetheless.

_Just like Monika..._

Feliciano smiled and sat back on the couch, waiting for Monika to come back.

* * *

><p>Again, I'm so ridiculously sorry for the fact that I haven't updated this story for a YEAR. But I wanted to get <strong><em>something<em>**up, so I'm splitting this chapter up into three parts. I hope what little fan base this story has likes this. Ciao~!


End file.
